A Love Written in the Stars, The love of the Gods
by maggieevans2
Summary: After six long years of waiting, a long-dormant passion erupts!
1. Love Requited

**A/N: This story is dedicated to my sister, scoobygang101**

**Warning: This is Neville/Sprout and contains suggestive content. **

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Professor Sprout was getting her plants ready for class. She had on her best apron that accentuated her lush old body. In the morning, to her admirers, she always seemed to walk with a serene grace. Her long earth-goddess cloak just barely grazed the ground, sending whispers of wisdom into their waiting ears.<p>

Half an hour later, the first year Gryffindors filed in. One student in particular caught her eye; a round faced boy, beautifully sculpted to look like a fleshy young god. His face sent shivers up her body that she had never felt in all her 58 years. 'This boy is special, she thought', licking her lips, looking satisfied, kind, and wise all at the same time.

It was as though a tornado had ripped through her carefully structured life, uprooting all of her preconceptions about love. Her teacher half sensed a new lesson on the horizon and her lover half whispered the name: Neville Longbottom.

She contemplated him day and night. Her feelings were quite young so she was able to push them from the forefront of her mind. But somehow they resurfaced, and during class no less. However, she exhibited the patience of a saint and surpressed her inner struggle.

She heard his name in her dreams and she longed to feel her old body pressed against his. But No! She must wait! Until he was of age! She resolved to wait, she would let no man touch her until her love-god turned 17 and could shower her with his young power!  
>This was all she could do, wait and hope; hope that her feelings could be requited when that fateful day came.<p>

-6 agonizing years later-

It was the first day back at school and Professor Sprout was anxious to see which 7th years had decided to continue with her class, very anxious indeed….

Professor McGonagall handed her the list of students. Her eye caught the name of her favorite student, her favorite obsession. She almost orgasmed right there.

"Is something wrong Pomona?" asked McGonagall, looking concerned. Dispite her false display of concern, our hawkeyed professor was keen to the scent of lust and she understood immediately. She gave Sprout a knowing wink and set off. Today, thought Professor Sprout, was so right.

Our heroine bustled down to greenhouse 69 to 'meet' her 7th year class. She could barely teach when presented with the eye-feast in front of her. His gaze saw to her core, saw the beautiful young queen within. He saw her love and her pain. He saw her patience and her passion. He saw her deepest desires and was determined to make them a reality. She stuttered like a lovesick schoolgirl. But to Neville, this was exactly what he needed her to be.

She walked behind the students as they worked, observing with her gentle chocolate eyes. Yes, she was so very gentle. She walked with a quiet dignity that girls Neville's age could not. Her feet did not stomp or trudge, they simply caressed the ground with a loving grace. Her hair was a moonlit ocean's dream. She was an Earth-goddess Neville took notice of all these things and his desire could only grow!

Soon Neville felt her hot breath on the back of his neck as he stroked the base of a plant to extract its venom.

"Here, let me show you how," she whispered in his ear. She reached her arms around him, pressing her chest against his wide manly, god-shoulders. She closed her hands around his and began stroking the plant slowly and rhythmically. Entranced in the moment, their bodies began to move too, savoring this beautiful rhythm. The sensual rhythm of the venomous tentacula snaked its way into their very being! How wonderful to at last be requited! To feel Love's gentle kiss on their slightly parted lips! How soft! How right! But no! The love-spell was broken abruptly by a screaming little harlot! She had been bitten by a flower and required our Aphrodite's immediate attention.

Neville was still flushed and panting when our passion-flower, Sprout pushed a piece of parchment into his soft accepting hand.

It read: Come see me after dinner for your extra credit, followed by a pale-red cracked kiss-mark that only an elderly beauty could produce.

Neville was restless all through dinner. Ginny was babbling in his ear but he failed to hear a thing as all he could focus on was the memory of his previous lesson. After an eternity, the only eternity that a parting of love can bring, Neville exchanged a passionate look with his Queen of Hearts. This was his cue! His call to stage! His performance was now! Oh and how ready he was!

His body could not keep up with his lust as he tripped over his feet running.

He flung open the door and took in her beauty. To Professor Sprout, he was a king, her knight! He stood with the moon behind him and he seemed to lead wind!

They embraced passionately. She looked deep into his eyes and 'planted' a kiss on his soft god-lips. Their tongues began weaving in and out like devil's snare. He ran his fingers through her graceful fly-away hair as the greenhouse windows fogged up all throughout the night…..

-The Next Morning-

At breakfast the next day, Neville strutted into the Great Hall, an unusual spring in his step. He was now a man! He gazed up at the staff table to see his love fruit wrapping her lips sensually around a breakfast sausage. Neville responded by doing the same to his brussel sprouts. Harry watched this display enviously.

Hagrid gave Neville an approving nod. This, thought Neville, was what it was like to be a man.


	2. Love Rewarded

Neville Longbottom spent the entire semester feeling great with his beloved and forming strong love-bonds in the heat of the night. Professor Sprout (or Pomona as he now called her) was the light of his life and his whole world.

Days passed slowly with the two of them lying out under trees talking softly or going for long walks around the lake. The two of them would sometimes go out into the forest to examine plant species together. Of course, that's not all they would examine.

Soon the whole school knew of their torrid affair and Neville became all too used to jealous eyes during his classes. His fellow student's gazes became hungry as they watched Neville and our Demeter-goddess display flashes of passion during lessons. They witnessed the occasional touch of hands, a gentle breath on a shivering ear, or a graze on a backside... On days like that the windows would need to be opened up because they would have become too steamy to see out of.

But something in the last few days seemed different. Pomona's usual radiant grin was replaced by a nervous half-smile. Her stride, usually graceful and carefree, like a swan, had become jumpy and rushed. Neville noticed these things because Pomona was not only his lover, but his best friend. His other friends Ginny, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood simply could not compare. He could barely remember those sluts' names anyway.

Her anxiety around Neville was obvious, even to casual observers. Students began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Do you think they broke up?"

"I heard they did, yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well it's obvious isn't it? They never even look at eachother anymore."

"Well_ I_ heard he was terrible in bed."

"Really? Well _Jane_ heard it was because she was too old and she didn't want to commit to somebody so young."

Hearing things like this broke Neville's heart.

Even their sex life began to suffer; Pomona wouldn't look at him after anymore. She would just leave without so much as a backward glance. She didn't just leave, she _hurried_ out, and if one had walked in the greenhouse after the two had been there, they would smell fear instead of the usual feral sex.

-The next night-

All Pomona could feel was shame; shame and guilt. Our angsty heroine turned away from Neville quickly, trying to hide her tear-filled eyes. It was all she could do not to cry out. She quickly put her clothes back on and began to leave.

"Wait Pomona!" Neville shouted, holding out his hand, a gesture of pure vulnerability, for he pinned his heart on that hand.

She only bowed her head further, pulling her shawl tighter around her shivering body.

"_Wait!_" He shouted again, jumping up this time. He grabbed her shoulders in a bold move and turned her around to face him. He was shocked to see her once beautiful face tear-stained and tormented with grief...or was it grief? Could it be guilt gracing those addictive features? As Neville expected, her eyes failed to meet his. He moved his head in front of hers, trying to capture her gaze. She only turned her head away. It seemed to Neville that she was unable to speak.

"You have to tell me what's wrong. I _know_ something important has been bothering you," said Neville. "You know I love you right? No matter what you think I would say if you told me?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his. They were swimming with tears. She smelled like fear.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
